Iris
by mewfrosting
Summary: Iris is a normal teenager, but when she goes out for lunch- and ends up killing aliens with an attractive man- her life is changed. But is it for the good?


_**Hey, ANOTHER fanfic. Woah.**_

_**Credit to WaterNinja42 (I dunno if he's on ) for inspiring me with this!**_

_**Also, tell me if you want me to continue any of my other fanfics, I like this one a lot more than the other ones.**_

Sipping at my ice tea, I scrolled through Facebook. My step-uncles mom had gotten remarried for probably the 10th time, my dad checked us in at the wrong restaurant… Augh. My life is too boring, I need to do something. Putting down my phone, I picked up a straw wrapper and tied knots in it. This isn't "something"! Sigh.

The straw wrapper was blown out of my hand by a gust. In the corner of my vision, a blue police box materialized in the room. I wouldn't have paid any attention to it, but a particularly attractive man stepped out of it. He had tall, spiky hair and was really thin. He had a brown overcoat and a blue suit on underneath; quite fancy for a BBQ place. Then I stopped staring to ponder how in the universe a blue police box just… Appeared in the middle of a crowded restaurant! Everyone should've noticed…. I looked around, then back to the box. No-one even saw him! And trust me; someone should give that man some notice.

He must've noticed me staring because he came over to my table. I felt my cheeks burn but took a sip of my tea to cool down.

"What year is it?" He asked, leaning his hands on the table. Woah, he was British. But then again, my friends tell me all hot guys are British. Wait- oh god, what did he say? All I noticed was he was British.

"What?" Oh god I felt like an idiot.

"What year is it? I know, I know, it's a stupid question. I just need to kno- waaaait!"  
He stuck his tongue out. Maybe he wasn't that cute, because man, was he mad. But then again, I can be just as crazy. "2000, California?" He asked.

"2013. Oregon," I corrected giving him a weird look. "Jeez, my parents are absorbed…" I rolled me eyes at them before turning my focus to them completely, "What the…" Their faces were being sucked into their phones.

Let me repeat, their faces were being sucked into their phones.

I gasped and scooted back from them, into the mysterious man. He took out a silvery-blue thing and shot it at them.

"Don't shoot them!" I cried, my voice cracking and my eyebrows raising.

"It'll just fix 'em…" He said, and I watched as he stopped them… But soon, everyone who was on their phones in the entire restaurant started being sucked in. The Doctor turned around, and ran his hands through his tall, chocolate hair, muttering something. His eyes were wide and wild like a kid in the deep end of a pool.

"Holy crap…" I muttered, rolling my eyes, "Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. I always dream about hot guys…"

"No, no nooo… However much I wish that as well…." I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks go red, as suddenly, their faces stopped… doing whatever, and everything went back to normal. And my phone vibrated.

"I got a text… It's from an unidentified number, and it says it's for a doctor." I don't know why I said that, I felt it was important.

"Give me that." He grabbed it from my hand and read the text. He touched my hand, oh my! Aw, shut up brain.

Giving me my phone back, he smirked at me. Holy crap that's hot…

"Wanna go on an adventure?" My heart fluttered.

"Hell yeah." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the box. "Wait!"

"Oh great, pre-adventure worries."

"Nothing like that. I was just thinking I have no clue who you are, and you don't know who I am."

He paused, raising his eyebrows and side-nodding in agreement. "I'm the Doctor_. 'Doctor Who?'_ Just the Doctor. Umm, before you come with me I gotta tell you something. I have two hearts and I'm an alien. Not from another country, another planet. That over there," he pointed to the police box, "Is my space ship. Cheesy, I know, but it also travels through time. Oh, yes, also, if I like you enough," he winked and I died, "You might be able to come with me, anywhere in time and space. Ok, now you."

I blinked, my eyes open too wide. "O-okay. My life isn't as exciting. My name is Iris Blooming and I'm in eighth grade. Think that's it. Can we go?" A smile spread on my face as the Doctor nodded in his dorky way.

"Follow me!" He ran over to the box, but I stopped in his tracks.

"You're kidding, right? That thing is tiny." I leaned over one hip, crossing my arms.

"Oh just trust me, Iris. C'mon!"

"It's a time machine, right? How long will we be?"

"Two minutes."

"Okay." I turned back to my parents, "Mom, dad," they looked up, still in a daze from the phone-thing. "Going to the bathroom."

That's when I ran off with the Doctor.

When we got into the police box, (which the Doctor opened by snapping and _woah_ is that cool,) he sighed, and went through a list of things I could tell that he'd practiced. "This ole' girl is the T.A.R.D.I.S., Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He motioned around us as I stood in awe. It was _bigger_ on the _inside!_ "This here," He flipped the thing he'd used to un-phonify my parents, but ended up tossing it around before dropping it. He made a big show about it, too, "Is the sonic screwdriver. It's not a gun, god forbid. I don't like people who carry guns."

"You'd hate my parents… Dad's a police-man, gave me a knife for protection when I was 12…" I muttered, thinking about my over-protective parents.

He smiled, a big, happy, smile, "Yeah, this thing is good at opening doors, and like I said, fixing things."

"That it is a screwdriver is, right? Isn't that what normal screwdrivers do?"

His face dropped before he continued. "Well, this lines up its own frequency of the frequency that things use and snaps em'! It helps with electronic doors, and robots. Ok, now gimme your phone again. I need to see that text."

"Why? Who sent that?" I handed him my phone, and he started running- almost dancing- around the control-center-thingy of the T.A.R.D.I.S..

"You. It's a text to yourself. Well, I probably typed it in, but it's from your phone to your phone." He pushed buttons, pulled levers, and played with switches until a big glass tube in the middle started _whooshing_ up and down.

"But… how? I didn't send it… and it was from an unidentified number!" I raised an eyebrow.

"I did some phone magic, probably. Oh, and yes you did. That probably means you and me were there at that moment, fixing things. It's complicated; you'll get it once we fix all this and find out who did it and do it!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, making me laugh.

"So is this what you _do?"_ I asked, still laughing. We stood face-to-face (well, I'm shorter, but you get it,) in front of the door.

"Yup. I actually just saved a future Titanic from, well, meeting the same fate as its original! And Earth, of course I've saved Earth plenty of times."

"Oh, really?" I kept laughing at this ridiculous idea, until I realized he was serious, "Wow."

"Well, not exactly 'future', more like 2007."

"What? They have that?"

"It wasn't Earth. In fact, they didn't know much about Earth. They didn't even know that the first Titanic had sunk! Ha!

"Ready?" He had a grin like a nervous child's but his milk-chocolate eyes were ages old. I looked into them, curious as to where he got such old eyes for a young man…

"How old are you?" I blurted, then clapped my hand over my lips, "sorry… I don't know where my mind goes sometimes…"

"No, no it's okay. You… noticed my eyes. Older than everything else, huh? Well you're right!" He poked my forehead, and I giggled. "I'm 903-ish." My mouth gaped open, and I shut it, not trying to be rude, "Nah, it's okay. And, while you've been noticing my eyes, I've been noticing yours. Yoooouuu" he swirled the air in front of my face and poked my nose as he continued, "like me! Ha!"

"Aww, you caught me. But you're… old. Maybe I've lost interest"

"Maybe you have. Buuuut I _do_ date people who look about my age. Not my real age, my… appearance's age? I dunno. I might come back for you later in your life. Maybe." He winked, _OH MY GOD,_ and then swung the door open, stepping out.

I giggled. He sure was weird, but he was smart too. He saw that I thought he was cute in my eyes. _In my eyes!_ I followed him out the doors, closing them behind me.

"Alrighty! It's 9:00AM, same day, same city, at least. What kind of transport?" But I wasn't listening. We were on top of the Wells Fargo Center, the tallest building in Portland, Oregon. It was a Saturday in summer, so the Saturday market was on. Though it was sunny, I could still see Mt. Hood to our left, covered in snow. There were a few clouds in the sky, just enough to remind us it was Portland. As I looked out over my city, I smiled. This was as Portlandy as Portland could get. And I loved that.

You know what else I loved? The Portland street vendors. Especially the ones who sold coffee! "Motor scooter…" I mumbled, and the Doctor ran back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. and rode back out several seconds later with one.

"Wha- Oh god, how are we gonna get that downstairs?"

"Elevators?" I sighed.

"You're insane."

"Shush. I know." He steepled his fingers under his nose, scanning the area.

"Doctor?" I put my fingers the same way, imitating him.

"Why are we doing this?" He looked over to see I was doing it as well.

"It makes us look smart."

"Doctor."

"What? I'm trying to think."

"Doctor, you have circular-nerd glasses on and are riding a motor scooter. And now you're saying you look smart…" I let him get the conclusion. When he got it, he smiled like the dork he was.

"Come along, Iris!" I smiled eager to follow, but he didn't go anywhere. "No… I'll use that in the future, but not now… you should be…" I raised an eyebrow, what the hell was he talking about? "Come with, Iris? Oh, that rhymes? Like that?" I shrugged and nodded at the same time, and he responded by grabbing my hand and kissing it, making my heart flutter again. He looked up to me with an eyebrow raised and I smirked and rolled my eyes, trying to conceal my emotions. With one hand holding mine and the other guiding the motor scooter, we went on our quest down the building, leaving the T.A.R.D.I.S. there.

"Won't someone try to steal it?" I asked, as we broke hands and rolled the scooter into the elevator.

"Nah, you could take a chainsaw to the ole' girl and she wouldn't break."

"But isn't it wood?"

"Well, you saw the inside! It—" he stopped suddenly, and I grabbed a bar on the wall. The elevator probably wasn't supposed to go this fast, and I felt my stomach going to my head. "Aaaaaaauuuugh…" he got out his sonic, and started scanning the buttons on the elevator.

I was being useful too. By screaming.

The Doctor groaned, worrying more about getting the elevator to stop than my screaming, but he got annoying and while one had used the sonic, his other hand help my own. That made me shut up. For a bit.

"Doctor, we're on floor 15!" I yelped, watching the numbers count down and squeezing the Doctor's hand.

"Aaaalmost… aaaaalmost…." With a _BANG!_ And me screaming, the elevator stopped. On floor 5. I started hyperventilating and collapsed on the floor, searching my pockets. "Iris? You ok?"

"As-asthma…" I checked my front pockets, then my back pockets. I started to sweat, my face burning, before finding my inhaler in my jacket pocket. Holding it to my mouth and inhaling, I felt relief flood my veins… and then I relaxed. Before I realized the Doctor was 5 inches from my face.

I inhaled again.

"Asthma, huh? That might be a problem, we happen to run a lot. And when we're running we run into a lot of alien fumes… want me to take you home?"

I looked up at him, annoyed. "Nah. When I'm 18 I'll get the surgery to stop it… You'll be back then, right?"

Another wink from him, oh god, "Yup."

"Okaaay, cellphones… who could do that…?"

"Cell towers?"

"Too many people… Who else?"

"Someone with_ access_ to cell towers?" I found myself looking up, and my eye caught a guy working on a tower several blocks away, outside the crowded Portland area, "Like him?" I pointed.

"Yes, Iris. Like him. Get on then!" I grabbed my helmet and did a thumbs up, jumping on the back of the motor scooter. "Allons-_y_!" He cried, swerving into traffic. I had no idea what it meant, but I loved it.

My strawberry-blonde hair blew into the wind, and I felt the cool air in my face. I closed my eyes and held onto the Doctor tighter.

"Where were you this morning?" he called back

"Home. Volleyball. Not in Portland. Home isn't in Portland," I added

"Good. If your timestreams cross we could blow a hole in the universe!"

"That's not good!" I cried, laughing. He smiled and I leaned forward into him.

When we got to the base of the cell tower, the worker was already coming down. Parking on the outside of a large field, we walked over lots of grass to meet him. He was wearing mask, like he'd been using a blowtorch, but there was nothing in his hands.

"Hi there!" the Doctor smiled and gave a curt wave, "I'm from Verizon, and I've noticed my sister here's cell phone…" he wiggled his fingers behind his back and I gave him my phone. I saw him scan or do something to it with his sonic before he handed it over to the worker, who held it in his gloved hands and turned it on. "Yeah, it's getting really low bars everywhere, even here." The worker then looked up at us, and when he saw the Doctor, he stepped back a bit and I could image he looked stunned under his mask.

"What's not supposed to happen is it?" I pulled off my youngest face I could and looked up at the worker.

"No, hun, it's not. Other than direct you to my Head Quart—oh, I mean boss, I can't do anything," the worker's voice was buzzy and shrill, and was too short to be human. The Doctor said he was alien, so I wouldn't be surprised if this guy, who looked like he had something to do with this, was alien as well. "Wanna follow me there?"

"Sure!" the Doctor agreed, which I think was a bad idea.

The worker walked off, out of hearing distance and I hissed, "You're walking right into something that's ALIEN? Are you mad?" The Doctor looked at me and laughed, "What?!"

"Iris, you did the same thing earlier."

Now, that's something I can't respond to.

When the worker's van started to slow, the Doctor finally realized I'd been quiet the whole time.

"You okay Iris?"

I laid my head on his back, looking right. "Yeah," I whispered.

"You sure? You're not the quiet type, it seems,"

"Just imagining. I am the creative type, you know…"

"I see." He's good. He doesn't ask what I'm thinking about.

"Do you have other… assistants? Other people who help on adventures?"

Quiet.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. That just… provoked memories," he sounded like he was trying to choke down tears.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious…"

"No, it's fine. I encourage curiosity."

We were silent for the rest of the ride, as I let him get over whatever emotions I brought up. I felt guilty, as if I turned over a stone I hadn't turned over.

The worker's building looked familiar… really familiar. In fact, I spotted a familiar blue police box on top of it. "Is that… Oh god. All this for nothing." I sighed, sitting back in my seat as we slowed to a stop.

"Hey, not for 'nothing'! We got coffee… well, yeah." I giggled at his dorkiness, hoping to brighten the scenario.

"Okay, let's go in, shall we?"

"And we shall!" The Doctor put out his arm for me to link in with, which I did, and we walked into the building together.

The lady at the front desk was very snotty-looking. Almost a pig. I snorted at the Doctor when he saw her, and he turned up his nose. We started laughing together but calmed- mostly- before we reached the front desk. "Hi there, can I see a list of floors… I totally forgot what floor I'm looking for!"

"Sure." My god, even her voice is snorty. She handed the doctor a laminated piece of paper, and he scanned it up and down.

"Okay, Iris, what did the worker sound like?"

"Umm… a bee?" I giggled. Bee people! It sounded like a movie.

"There's a flower shop! Fantastic! Floor one, too, so the elevator won't kill us."

"Umm, Doctor, we can just take the stairs if it's floor one."

"Better idea."

"Yeah." I grabbed the list of floors and handed it back to the Pig Lady, "Thanks! We know where we're going now."

"Mmmmhmm…" Her eyes stayed on the screen.

"Okay, come with, Iris! Haha, I like it!"

"That's nice Doctor," I rolled my eyes at the childish man, and he grinned. Man, I'm gonna love it when he comes back for me… _If _he comes back for me… "You're such a child… Body of a young man, eyes of a 900-something-year-old, and the mind of an adolescent"

"That's me!" He cracked his neck and started up the stairs. Our quiet footsteps echoes up the stairwell, and the cold, stone walls felt like a prison. I saw lines in everything; (it must have to do with my artists' instinct) the walls, the stairs, the few windows… Even the Doctor's hair could be drawn, though it would take a while. I might attempt that someday, but now, we had a flower shop to find.

"Aaaalrightey!" He approached a door that had a "1" stickered on it. Opening it revealed a long, wide hallway that reminded me of a street or an airport walkway. The ground was even patterned like our Portland airport, and I was surprised to see the flower shop immediately. No hiding it, no running, nothing. But it was closed, which was a good clue. "Okay, let's see here…" the Doctor approached the shop, looking in through the bars. "Flowers. Well, what was I expecting?" He kneeled down to the bottom and took out his sonic, "Very easy lock-"

"So we're just gonna break in? Like we own the place?"

"Yup. You came with me, right? Your decision, this is an adventure."

"Well, you're probably not a citizen… of Earth for that matter, what would happen if someone caught you?"

"Umm… well our biggest worry is probably the aliens. So, I could probably sonic my way out… and you, of course… I've never had to worry about the police. That's strange…. They must like me."

"Suuure. Let's just get in here, fix the phone thing, then get out."

"Okay then!" he finished sonicing the gate and I leaned in to help him pull it up, and I lowered it back down once we were in. The gate slipped out of my fingers with a _BANG_ and the Doctor startled, hissing a , "sssshhhh!" and giving me a look.

I put my hands up, "You're the one not worried about the police…" it was his turn to roll his eyes at me, "Besides, they're supposed to be open, right? It says here, 9 to 6, and it's…" I checked my phone, "10:45!"

"Wait." The Doctor turned around after scanning the whole place to face me with a serious face, "They're supposed to be open now?"

"Yeah, and they're not. None of the shops here are supposed to be closed, yet all of them are. Everything is dark, noticed that? Except around the end of the hallway…"

Rushing to reopen the gate, the Doctor ran down the hallway, leaving me outside the flower shop. I felt myself breathing hard and rolled my eyes at my ignorance, "Of course. Allergies. And now he's running."

Reaching the end of the hallway and turning, he muttered, "Oh great" as he approached a glowing, sticky throne. He put his charm on and bowed, "Your majesty?"

Upon the golden throne that was smothered in a honey-material sat a woman, covered in fuzz golden. She wore a dark gray robe with golden linings, and buzzed orders to her assistants. The servants looked like her, but with less… fuzz. They were short and their "skin" was all yellow, but they had darker stripes on their backs. "Of course," the Doctor muttered to himself, "Bee people."

One servant grabbed hold of a bucket and flung it onto the Doctor with sharp speed. "Aww c'mon, ma'am! I was just gonna talk to you! Anything wrong with that?"

"We have heard of your power, Doctor!" Her voice was strong and shrill, consonants snapped as if she had trouble with English, "Your words have such a power that many great civilizations have died due to your ability to speak."

"Your Majesty, I can still talk. Oh! Also, I'm not sure if you saw her, but I have an assistant that you might have trouble getting. That means she can help me. Oh, yes. You can talk in your native language, I have a translator."

"_De-arm him! And find his servant!"_ the queen bee hissed, and one of the assistants pressed a button. The Doctor could feel the honey-substance melting into his pockets and feeling around. The servant whispered a few raspy words to the queen, and her antennae twitched_, "Nothing? You come, trying to destroy me, unarmed?! Perhaps you are not as intelligent as rumors suggest!"_

"Oh, he's smart all right," a voice came from behind the Doctor, and Iris stepped out, with a knife to the throat of the worker they'd met earlier. Using the end of the knife to smash the worker on the head and knock him out, she put the knife away, "He was smart enough to give me this!" She took the sonic screwdriver from her pocket, laughing.

"_She's armed, take her!"_ A glob of honey was thrown at her, making her twirl to the side.

"I do dance, and fencing. Think I don't know how to dodge, or move quickly?" Iris ambled over to the Doctor, each stride slower and slower. Winking, she scanned him and the honey melted down to his feet. He wasn't completely clear of it, but it was good enough.

"Right. Sonic." She handed him the tool and he paced his way right to the queen's throne. "I am smart. But you've seen that by now, yes? Yes. Okay, so what are you guys doing?"

"_We plan to capture all humans by—"_

"No! Stop there. Already a problem. What would that be?, you ask? Well, you say capture all humans… They have a protector, and he won't let you."

"_Who is this protector?"_

"You're looking right at 'em, baby!"

"Doctor!" Iris hissed, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Box, right, want me to…"

"Yes, take this," he responded, winking. Iris took the screwdriver and made her way to the window, as the Doctor took the bees' attentions, "Soo, Queen Bee, you plan to capture all humans by sucking in the sugar from their eyes- the sclera, may I add, 99% water and sugar and salts, and etcetera- using screens. Cell phones, tablets, computers, video games… anything! You will then use your control of these screens to hypnotize them into doing whatever you say. You will have control over humans and therefore control over the planet. New home planet, because your old one was…?"

"_In the way of the Time War."_

"Oh. Well, yes. But, but, but but!" Iris noticed the Doctor wary at this "Time War" and took a mental not of asking him later. "BUT! I can lead you to a new planet! A new home plant, with all the honey and sweetness you like! Like a haven, an Eden! A place for reproduction, to make all the slaves you want!"

"_Human brains are most compatible!_"

"With what, may I ask? Oh yes, honey… Slaves… But this new planet may have all the alien flowers you need! Everything you could ever want! Doesn't that sound great?!" The Doctor's voice had grown to a yell, and he stood there with his arms wide open.

"_We also seek revenge!" _The queen bee hovered her hand above a button, one that the Doctor assumed started everything with the phones.

_Phones lead to eyes, eyes lead to sugar, sugar leads to strength for them, strength through them leads to destruction of me… better get this done quickly. _The Doctor's mind whizzed, thought over thought over thought until he only had one option. "Oh. Well, in that case, I'm very sorry… Allons-y!" Iris pushed down the button on the sonic, holding it awkwardly and carefully, as the queen pressed the button. Iris felt the power the bees had gathered overcoming the sonic's power, but soon join sync with the remote… and then over. A spark blasted her backwards and into unconsciousness, as the workers covered their ears. The Doctor stood there with his hands in the air for a bit, before all of the workers- and especially the queen- fell to the ground. All was silent for a moment, before he noticed Iris. "Oh! No, no, no…" he ran over to her and turned her over, feeling her pulse. _Still alive… but she needs to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S…_

Iris felt strong hands lift her up in her unconsciousness, still able to feel, hear, taste, smell… but not see or talk. There was a burnt flavor in her mouth and nose, and she felt the Doctor lean down and kiss her forehead, before she went all the way out.

A familiar "_whoosh…whoosh…whoosh…_" woke me up, and I smiled as I felt warm covers around me. Snuggling into them, I felt a hand clasping mine… but not my mom's hand. Or my dad's.

I sat straight up in bed, gasping for air. "Hey, woah, hey… calm down, Iris!" the Doctor chuckled and I leaned back down into a pillow, wide-eyed.

"Wha- how long has it been?" I asked, breathing hard now. I searched my pockets for my inhaler and took a breath from it.

"Just a couple hours. We can return you to your parents soon, but you should take a shower first. I'll ask the T.A.R.D.I.S. to make new copies of your clothing… it was kinda burnt, sorry…"

"No, it's fine…" I heard myself murmur, but I was thinking something else. "Why can't I stay?"

"Well, I would say yes, but… you are quite young. Plus, if we keep going like this, you with so much interest in me…" I could tell he'd been sweating, stressed out over… me? I couldn't tell. "So, I have a question." I realized he was talking and looked up at him, "How'd you see the box? When it first appeared in the restaurant. You were the only one who saw it, and that's not supposed to happen."

I could tell him. I could say, "Because you were so attractive!" But I didn't. Instead, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed so I was looking him in the face. "That's something you'll have to ask me in the future." I poked his nose and stood up. "Bathrooms this way?" I giggled, and he nodded. He was just sitting there, like the dork he was, with his old, old, eyes open wide.

Before I knew it, I was sipping at my ice tea, and scrolling through my text messages. I had just texted my past (or was is present?) self, killed some aliens… No biggie. Just running off with a doctor… _The_ Doctor… in several years.  
_Sigh_.


End file.
